


O fim da Terra

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: As Lendas do Historiador [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Jack is not a good guy, Master is not the Master, Rose was seduced, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Uma viagem para o futuro com o seu novo amigo, conhecendo alguns segredos do futuro e conhecendo novas pessoas.





	

Não consigo acreditar no que meus olhos estão vendo, mesmo que na minha frente há uma perfeita imagem da Terra vista do espaço, ao menos como é mostrado nas televisões e nos textos sobre o assunto nas escolas. Ela é realmente ainda mais espetacular observada de perto, embora eu sinceramente esteja encontrando dificuldades em saber o que é mais maravilhoso. Afinal estou em uma nave no espaço, cercada de alienígenas que de alguma forma consigo compreender, apesar de só saber inglês.

De alguma forma sinto que é um pouco de mais para conseguir assimilar, afinal segundo Historiador esse são os últimos momentos do meu planeta natal, mesmo sabendo que são cinco mil anos no futuro não consigo deixar de pensar no corpo do meu pai morto ou de Mickey ou de muitas outras pessoas que considero conhecidos, apesar de só dividir algumas horas do meu dia em um trabalho mal pago. Sem perceber, vejo-me segurando o meu próprio braço buscando algum conforto.

Viro-me em direção ao grupo que esta crescendo ao meu redor, percebe o Historiador trocando ar dos seus pulmões com ele, acho engraçado ao mesmo tempo em que não entendo o motivo disso. Mas também não consigo compreender como estou no futuro ou porque a Terra vá ser destruída. Por um segundo eu fixo meus olhos em seus olhos claros e ele me dá um sorriso que faz o meu coração amolecer, não consigo evitar olhar para frente percebendo que a beleza da Terra diminuiu.

\- Tudo bem?

A voz dele soa como música em meus ouvidos e não consigo evitar chegar mais perto dele, vendo os seus braços passar por cima do meu ombro dando-me um consolo que não sabia que precisava até aquele momento. De repente estou lutando contra as lágrimas.

\- É muita coisa para absorver de uma vez, até onde eu sei meu pai já morreu.

\- Sim, ele e todas as formas de vida que vivia no seu planeta.

A forma causal como ele diz isso, me deixa ainda mais abalada, fazendo-me me desvencilhar do seu abraço buscando algum espaço daquela realidade tão complexa.

\- Quero dizer que a Terra é só um ponto turístico, não há vida real lá embaixo e só está sendo mantida como uma memória de como o Império Terrestre cresceu nos últimos séculos.

\- E agora eles vão destruí-las.

Viro-me de costas a ele, me abraçando ainda mais, respirando com mais dificuldade do que antes. Não consigo entender metade do que ele está dizendo, Império Terrestre? Parece algo saído de um filme de ficção cientifica que Mickey gosta tanto de assistir. Sinto-me começando a ser esmagada pelo peso dessa nova realidade, quando sinto as mãos dele pensando em meus ombros. Seu sorriso é mais tranqüilizador e seus olhos mais carinhosos.

\- Se você contatar as pessoas de sua época, vai te fazer melhor?

Sorrio antes mesmo de virar para ele, enquanto balanço minha cabeça de forma positiva, ele me dá um dos seus sorrisos calorosos que me fizeram seguir com ele, deixando Mickey e meu pai para trás.

\- Sim, eu acho que isso irá ajudar.

\- Então me dê o seu celular.

Sem pensar duas vezes lhe entrego, mesmo sabendo que é ultrapassado mesmo para os padrões do meu próprio tempo, só consegui comprar por está na promoção. Se ele percebe isso não demonstra, simplesmente abre aparte de trás trocando a bateria e algumas outras coisas que simplesmente não faço a menor idéia do que seja. Vejo-o virando e digitando alguma coisa, uma série de números que faz o meu celular.

Ele estica a mão sorrindo de maneira vitoriosa, o mesmo sorriso que já tinha visto quando Mickey conseguiu me convidar para sair pela primeira vez. O que me deixa um tanto confusa, mas deixo isso de lado quando sinto o seu toque levemente mais frio do que o meu e com a mão consideravelmente mais sedosa.

\- Só ligar para o seu pai normalmente.

\- Sem nenhum código de área para o tempo?

Seu sorriso é divertido e não consigo evitar em sorrir de volta, enquanto coloco o número da agenda para discar o número do meu pai. Alguns segundos depois ele atende, sua voz soando como se eu tivesse acabado de chegar ao trabalho.

\- Está tudo bem Rose?

Sua voz é preocupada e percebo que não sei que horas são no meu tempo ou que dia é, olho para Historiador que simplesmente dá de ombros pouco tempo antes de virar olhando por cima do ombro.

\- Está sim, só fiquei com saudades e quis saber se está tudo bem.

O silêncio dele me faz o meu coração apertar levemente, eu raramente falo o quanto ele representa para mim, me cuidando desde que sou apenas um bebê já que minha mãe morreu no parto. Quando ele fala de novo, sinto uma felicidade em sua voz.

\- Eu também estou querida e está tudo bem sim.

Sorriu para responder no exato momento em que um sinal começa a soar, anunciando a todos a irem ao deck de observação para o evento principal. Vejo que Historiador está me sorrindo e estendendo sua mão.

\- Pai eu falo com você depois.

Tomo a mão dele percebendo não pela primeira vez, que encaixa perfeitamente na minha, ele me puxa demonstrando um a força escondida e me sinto constrangida pela presença dele. Sei que ele é bem mais velho do que aparência, mas não posso deixar de me sentir atraída, principalmente por sempre buscar me satisfazer sexualmente com homens mais velhos do que eu. Já que Mickey nem sempre consegue fazer isso, um dos muitos motivos de nosso relacionamento ser aberto.

Caminho em silêncio sem saber se deve ou não tentar seduzi-lo, sabe que não é humano e isso pode significar que não ache a beleza humana algo atraente. Mas então, o que ele estava fazendo na Terra? E por que me convidou para viajar com ele? Olho de lado no momento em que chegamos ao deck e paramos um pouco atrás de todo s os outros, vejo-o tomando nota de alguma coisa em um caderno em sua mão. Chego mais perto, apenas para ver círculos que não compreendo.  

Se ele nota minha espiada, não se importa e por isso viro-me para frente percebendo um escudo de energia que até então não tinha percebido, bem como os raios solares começarem a sair do controle. Não consigo deixar de me assustar, embora o homem continue escrevendo em seu caderno de maneira imperturbável, como se visse isso todos os dias.  Talvez veja. Abro a boca para perguntar o que está acontecendo, quando a porta a trás de nós se abre.

Uma bela mulher vestida com um vestido vermelho que descia pelas suas curvas de forma a destacá-las de maneira correta, um salto que colocaria inveja até mesmo as modelos mais bem pagas do meu tempo. Por um segundo quase fico cega com o seu esplendor, até ver o homem que a segue. Ele está usando um perfeito terno, que parece ser do mesmo material do vestido da mulher, que apesar de possuir mais tecido não deixa dúvida de como é o ideal masculino.

Por alguns segundos perco a minha respiração observando o casal que entra de maneira dominante na sala, eles olham a todos por cima de seus olhos claros e sinto uma vontade enorme de me ajoelhar.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui?

A voz do Historiador me tira do meu transe me fazendo perceber que seus olhos estão duros, embora ele só esteja olhando para o homem que lhe ignora quando passam por nós. Vejo-o começar a virar as páginas de seu caderno, enquanto seus olhos tornam-se mais e mais duros, fazendo-me agarrar-se em sua manga.

\- Quem são eles?

\- A mulher é Cassandra, a última humana considerada pura do universo a patrocinadora dessa pequena exibição. 

\- E o homem?

Não houve resposta imediata, ele ficou observando o homem que conversava em sussurro com a mulher que estava em seu ombro logo atrás do que parece uma máquina de música dos anos 70.

\- Esse é Capitão Jack Harkness.

\- Eles são um casal?

\- Não sei dizer, não sabia que eles se conheciam até hoje.

Sinto o aperto da mão dele enquanto chegamos mais perto deles, juntos com todos os presentes na sala, os sorriso deles pareciam nos atrair ainda mais para perto deles como luz ou fogo. Mas de alguma forma a mão dele junto a minha não me permite cair totalmente no encanto da dupla.

\- É com terrível pesar que anuncio o fim do meu planeta natal e a antiga capital do nosso glorioso império. Mas tudo tem de haver um fim, para haver um novo começo.

A voz dela é melódica e sedutora, quase musical como um antigo poeta declamando um épico. Viro-me percebendo que os olhos do Historiador não saem do homem e não da mulher, fazendo-me perguntar se ele seria realmente tão hetero quanto parece.

\- Qual é o problema?

Ele se vira para mim preste a falar quando uma música começa a tocar, por um segundo fico tentando identificar de quem seria, até que a voz começa e percebo que é Toxic de Britney Spears. Não posso evitar começar a rir, embora tampe a minha boca com a mão para ninguém perceber, afinal é uma música clássica de tempos passados que havia sobrevivido. Mas por que Britney e não Whitney é um mistério para mim.

Volto-me na direção do homem quando percebo que ele não está mais ao meu lado e sim caminhando pela pequena multidão, me preparo para segui-lo quando o sinal de alerta toca. Imediatamente percebo os convidados começam a ficar nervosos e agitados, imediatamente meus olhos se voltam para o homem que está saindo da sala junto com algum alienígena que não tinha percebido antes e acabo seguindo os dois, mas quando saio da sala apenas para perceber que não consigo saber onde eles estão.

Começo a caminhar na direção do outro observatório, quando percebo que estou sendo seguida, minha vizinhança é consideravelmente perigosa e por isso aprendi a me cuidar muito cedo.  Por isso continuo seguindo até chegar onde estava indo em primeiro lugar, entro no exato momento em que a presença me segue. Viro para encarar o homem que estava no deck principal, coloco minha mão dentro do meu casaco segurando o canivete que sempre trago comigo.

\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Rose Tyler.

O fato de ele saber o meu nome me pega desprevenida, por isso seguro com ainda mais força o canivete, não é a primeira vez que alguém sabe o meu nome. Muitas pessoas me conhecem devido ao meu pai e não seria a primeira vez que um rosto bonito se mostra uma pessoa perigosa.

\- Quem é você?

\- Eu sou Capitão Jack Harkness e assim como seu amigo, eu também viajo no tempo e já nos vimos antes.

\- Acho que me lembraria se visse alguém como você.

Seu sorriso de lado combina perfeitamente com sua face bela, ele chega mais perto de mim, sua presença sendo o suficiente para deixar-me tremula e fazendo-me sentar em um dos pedestais. Ele inclina o seu corpo beijando os meus lábios de leve e sinto algum reconhecimento com o toque, mas não o suficiente para lembrar-se dele, mas o suficiente para querer mais. Muito mais do que só os lábios dele.

\- Irá ao momento certo, mas temos pouco tempo agora, minha cara Rose. Mas agora, temos pouco tempo e preciso lhe passar uma mensagem.

Pisco algumas vezes para clarear minha mente no meio da névoa da confusão que aqueles lábios tinham me trazido.

\- E qual seria?

Ele me sorri de maneira delicada, enquanto senta ao meu lado olhando para a Terra que está preste a ser destruída quando as ondas do sol começam a alcançá-la. De repente não me sinto mais tão aterrorizada, na verdade, me sinto até mesmo consolada por ser tão longe no futuro.

\- O passado pode ser mudado Rose, ele é muito mais uma sugestão do que uma realidade para aqueles que têm essa capacidade.

\- Como assim?

O Capitão se vira para mim no mesmo momento em que o calor começa a se elevar, me fazendo suar, embora ele não demonstrasse qualquer alteração de seu estado. Seu rosto demonstrando uma infinita paciência.

\- O tempo é uma enorme circunferência que se volta em torno de si mesma, uma vez que um ponto qualquer é mudado todos os eventos se arranjam para comportar-lo.

A confusão deve está presente em minha face, porque ele me sorri enquanto pousa sua mão de forma leve em meu ombro. Fazendo-me esquecer do calor crescente, fazendo minha mente ficar levemente nublada.

\- Basta se lembrar de que o tempo é moldável, você pode mudá-lo se você quiser. Mesmo se o Historiador disser que não é possível, ele estará mentindo.

\- E por que você está me dizendo isso?

Sinto-me caindo em direção a ele, meu corpo não conseguindo se mantiver desperto nem mais um segundo, contudo não sinto qualquer tipo de corpo quando começo a deslizar para o chão. Ele está em pé, seus olhos olhando para mim com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você irá se lembrar no momento certo, mas nesse momento eu preciso ir ou nosso amigo irá acabar me achando e isso seria inconveniente no momento.

Assim que fecho os meus olhos percebo que ele está sumindo na minha frente.

-x-

\- Rose, acorde. Rose, você está bem?

Ouço a voz de alguém me chamando, mas ainda não tenho muita força para abri-los completamente e por isso só viro-me para o lado. Sinto um toque levemente mais frio em meu rosto, fazendo-me tremer levemente. Viro-me abrindo os meus olhos dando de cara com a face arredondada e seus cabelos ralos, embora sejam os seus olhos preocupados que me fazem lembrar me de quem é.

\- Historiador, onde estou?

Olho ao redor e percebo que estou em um quarto, muito parecido com um quarto de hotel, sem qualquer coisa pessoal.

\- Você está no seu quarto no TARDIS, pode mudá-lo como quiser.

\- Nossa, ele é do mesmo tamanho do que o meu quarto em casa.

\- Deseja que ele seja maior?

Balanço minha cabeça de forma positiva, ele me sorri enquanto passava o dedo no rosto de novo e levantando-se com velocidade felina, indo em direção a parede onde colocou a mão. Com um piscar de olhos, percebo que o quarto está considerável maior, fico me sentindo mimada como sou em casa, com diferença de que aquele homem não me vê só como uma filha.

\- Assim está bom?

\- Sim, obrigado.

Ele balança a mão de maneira displicente, enquanto senta de novo ao meu lado, sua mão indo até a minha perna. Sinto o seu dedo circulando o local de maneira calma, me deixando mais calma também.

\- Então, como você está?

\- Meio desorientada, mas ótima. O que acorreu na estação?

Seus olhos se focam nos meus enquanto parece analisar alguma coisa que não consigo perceber, não que seja incomum. Ele já fizera isso antes. Então ele me sorri, enquanto retira a mão da minha perna retirando um bloco de seu bolso.

\- Aparentemente Cassandra estava tentando matar todo mundo para conseguir o dinheiro do seguro para manter sua empresa funcionando, apesar das ultimas perdas do mercado.

\- Está dizendo que ela tentou dá um golpe no seguro?

\- Sim, não é inacreditável?

Sua risada faz o meu coração dá um pulo, embora menor depois da presença de Capitão Jack Harkness, mas não acredito que seja certo citar o homem nesses momentos só nosso.  Por isso simplesmente lhe sorrio de volta.

\- Então, qual a nossa próxima parada?

\- Que tal o passado? Uma viagem ao futuro, uma ao passado?

Sinto o meu coração parar um pulo, mas mantenho o sorriso.

\- Claro, eu iria adorar!


End file.
